


Sindel's Wind Hell

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fart Torture, Farting, Other, facesitting, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Sindel's mouth isn't the only part of her body that can release destructive, ear-shattering blasts, as Cassie Cage discovers the hard way.
Kudos: 9





	Sindel's Wind Hell

"Insufferable child," Sindel sneered with an air of superiority so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"I'm 20 years old, you old bitch!" Cassie snapped back. The noise she made was just short of a growl in ferocity. Cassie could be pretty feisty on her best day, and she had no reason to hold back her sass in her current position.

That current position was her face between Sindel's ass cheeks, which were just as round and firm for the mature woman now as they had been in their youth. Cassie's ponytail could be seen emerging from the cleft of the older woman's buttocks, making it look like she had a blonde tail.

Sindel's buns of steel formed a seal around her head that even the trained Special Forces soldier couldn't break, no matter how much she struggled, flailed, and screamed. Cassie knew that Sindel was the mother of Kitana, and she had known Kitana to launch herself ass-first at her opponent like a rocket, but she had never seen her entrap and opponent between her cheeks before. That technique seemed unique to the queen.

Although Cassie wasn't thrilled about the prospect of being helplessly sandwiched between another woman's cheeks, it admittedly could've been worse. Sindel's crack smelled almost...pleasant. Clearly she took a lot of pride in her appearance, and that extended to her hygiene as well. Even the deepest depths of Sindel's ass crack which Cassie's nose was pressed up against carried only a light musk at best, which was heavily masked by the scent of fresh perfume.

Of course, just because Sindel's ass didn't reek at the moment, didn't mean she couldn't make it that way if she so chose.

"Pathetic Earthrealmer," she said. Cassie was pressed so close to the Edenian's asshole that she could actually feel it as it flexed and pulsated. "This is what you get for trying to defy Outworld's Queen."

Cassie's situation went south, as she discovered why Sindel's ass had been so active in the worst way possible. All that flexing and pulsating culminated in one final, massive fart blasted directly into the soldier girl's vulnerable nostrils. The fart was just as forceful as any of her screams, and just as loud and potentially lethal as well.

Just feeling the humid air blasting across her face accompanied by the bassy trumpeting sound it produced was enough to make Cassie gag. A single whiff was enough to make her lightheaded, and not keen on taking another breath in any time soon.

Her disgust only caused her frenzied desperation to grow. Once again she tried to wriggle her way out of the cushiony vice that was Sindel's ass crack, and once again she found herself unable to do so, no matter how hard she fought. Sindel's smothering cheeks kept her trapped in place. The lingering humid haze of Sindel's fart still flouted around in the air around her ass like a dense, heavy cloud, and Cassie could only hold her breath for so long.

Cassie took a quick, shallow breath just to keep herself from fainting, but even that was enough to taint her nostrils with that putrid stench once again. She wasn't sure if Outworlder's farts just naturally smelled worse, if it was something in their diet, or if it was just that Sindel was particularly foul, as the gas that the queen had assaulted her with was the worst she'd ever smelled.

She couldn't help but feel like this was karmic justice for all those times she'd snuck up on Jacqui only to rip one directly into her face, and share her inevitably hilarious reaction with all her social media followers. Or when she let out a particularly long, trumpeting fart in front of her mother while she was supposed to be standing at attention.

Actually, no, she taught as she took another breath, and regretted doing so almost immediately. There was nothing she could have done to make her deserve this.

"Enjoying yourself back there?" Sindel taunted. "A defiant Earthrealmer like you deserves nothing less. Everyone in all the realms belongs beneath me...or in your case, behind me. Now, open wide and worship your queen."

"There's no way I'm *cough* doing that, lady," Cassie said. Opening her mouth meant another terrible dose of Sindel's lingering stink, but it was worth it just to tell the she-witch that Cassie was having none of her shit.

And indeed, the young soldier wouldn't need to take any of Sindel's shit. She'd still need to take plenty of her farts, though. As terrible as Sindel's initial butt blast had been, it was only to be the first of many, and she still had plenty of gas left in the chamber with which to annihilate Cassie's burning nostrils.

Another bassy blast of reeking air blew across Cassie's face, forcing itself up her nostrils and making her already pouty nose wrinkle. Cassie coughed and sputtered, but there was nothing she could do to spare herself from the brunt of the stink. Cassie wasn't very familiar with Outworld food, but she could at least say with confidence that the gas it produced completely fucking reeked.

Sindel couldn't help but enjoy herself. The relief of emptying her bowels was one thing, but the majority of her pleasure came from the absolute disgust which she'd managed to induce in her opponent. She could feel Cassie writhing around in another futile attempt to escape her buttock prison, and she could feel her coughs and curses reverberating through her fat, wobbling ass.

She let out a cackle of absolute sadistic delight, as she felt Cassie's struggles begin to weaken. Perhaps the unbearable stink and the lack of fresh air was finally getting to the girl.

"Are you ready to submit to your queen?" she taunted, as Cassie made another week attempt to yank her face out from betwixt Sindel's cheeks. Every breath meant another nose full of the queen's putrid stench, but the less she inhaled the more lightheaded she'd become, and the weaker her struggles would be. Then again, Sindel's dizzying stink did a pretty good job of making her head spin too, and fainting would've almost been preferable at this point.

Sindel wasn't going to show her any mercy, though. As Cassie's struggles continued to weaken, she blasted her with a third fart in hopes of riling her opponent up again.

This one was particularly wet and juicy, and came out in the form of a single massive, thudding blast rather than a sustained stream of stinking wind. Sindel got exactly the result she wanted, as the sluggish, fart-addled Cassie started wriggling desperately between the queen's fat cheeks once again, screaming every vulgarity she could think of at her gassy captor, and she could think of quite a few.

Even though Cassie was doing a pretty poor job of shielding herself from Sindel's stink, she still felt as though she could do a better job inflicting the full, unrestrained odors of her ass onto the helpless human.

Luckily, among the queen's many powers was one which could do exactly that. A tendril of her prehensile hair slithered down to where Cassie's head resided. She barely noticed, as she was too busy being utterly disgusted from the older woman's lingering stench.

She did begin to notice, however, as the strands of hair began to encircle her face, prying open her mouth and nostrils so that holding her breath would become impossible. Just like the vice-like clench of Sindel's ass, she was helpless against the grasp of her hair tendrils, and could do nothing as her nose was left completely vulnerable to whatever awful thing Sindel intended to do to her next.

Cassie didn't have to wait long for Sindel to enact her follow-up. Whether this was a mercy or not is a matter of perspective. Either way, the queen let out a long, breathy sigh of relief, that began just as her flexing asshole started to release its gaseous payload, and tapered off around the same time that her ass blast did.

They both lasted for about twenty seconds in total. During that time, Cassie was blasted with those awful, humid fumes, which, because of Sindel's hair, she could do nothing to block or even mitigate. She had no choice but to endure it full force, the queen's scent at its very worse, and it sickened her to her core. It wasn't just the smell, but the feel, that stale, humid wind that was so dense that it seemed to stick to her face and suffocate her pores. The smell, of course, was indescribably foul. It was though Sindel's asshole was a direct portal to the most vile depths of the Netherrealm itself.

"All will bow before their queen's mighty ass, or they will perish to it." Sindel proclaimed.

It seemed like Cassie had chosen the "perish" option, as Sindel's gas had simply become too much for her. All those vile vapors blasted directly into her nostrils caused her to pass out cold, falling limp against Sindel's clenched ass cheeks.

Satisfied that her opponent had been defeated, Sindel released her ass-grip and allowed her unconscious body to fall to the floor.

For some reason the word "Fartality" popped into the queen's head.


End file.
